Goddess Morpheus
Goddess Morpheus - disclaimer - All evolution stats will be based off of using max builds. Ability Abilities are special moves available to Characters that can be used in the Battlefield. They have special effects, such as temporarily increasing your Attack or dealing a large amount of damage. Name: Languid Mist - Novice/Adept/Expert/Master/Champion Job: Morpheus Effect: A medium attack against a single target that inflicts either blind or slow, with a small chance to inflict both. Goddess Names and Rarity Each Goddess has a name associated with an appropriate rarity. As you evolve them, their names will gain a plus sign (+) as markers placed next to the card's name to signify it's level of evolution. When they are fully evolved, each Goddess name will also gain an additional title that is put in brackets after the name, which replaces the markers, as well as becoming the next bracket of rarity (e. g. a normal+ goddess fully evolved becoming rare). (Morpheus) Lara (Normal) Do you suffer from nightmares, human? Allow me to enter your slumber and you shall have nothing but sweet dreams. Max Level: 30, Attribute: Earth (Morpheus) Melinda (Normal+) With me by your side, you shall have a lifetime of blissful slumber. If, of course, you do not succumb to the will of Phobetor. Max Level: 35, Attribute: Water (Morpheus) Esmerelda (Rare) Morpheus was known to take many forms, but for the sake of our fearless leader I have taken a human-like appearance. Max Level: 40, Attribute: Fire (Morpheus) Sadie (S Rare) As an aspect of Morpheus, it is my duty to lead the Oneiroi and bring dreams, both good and bad, to the inhabitants of this world. Max Level: 45, Attribute: Earth (Morpheus) Bethany (S Rare+) The dreams Morpheus bestowed upon man were not only soothing, but also contained divine messages from the gods themselves. Max Level: 50, Attribute: Forest (Morpheus) Gabrielle (U Rare) Welcome to Demos Oneiroi, home to Morpheus. Do not be unnerved by its appearance, this is a sanctuary to all we deem worthy. Max Level: 55, Attribute: Fire Equipment Equipment Card is the general name for both Weapon and Armor cards. By giving equipment to a Character Card, you can greatly increase the power of the character. Weapon Weapons equipable for Morpheus characters _____ (Normal), Max Level: 30 Sterling Repose Staff (Normal+), Max Level: 35 Evolution Level 4: Max Level 40, Rare, Name: Diamond Repose Staff Dreamhorn Blade (Rare), Max Level: 40 Evolution Level 4: Max Level 45, S Rare, Name: Dream Spirit Blade Ivory Poppy Blade (S Rare), Max Level: 45 Dreamweaver Bow (S Rare+), Max Level: 50 _____ (U Rare), Max Level: 55 Body Breastplates (chest armour) equipable for Morpheus characters _____ (Normal), Max Level: 30 Evolution Level 4: Max Level 35, Normal+, Name: Peaceful Dream Halter _____ (Normal+), Max Level: 35 Evolution Level 4: Max Level 40, Rare, Name: Silk Repose Tunic Dreamhorn Bustier (Rare), Max Level: 40 Ivory Poppy Halter (S Rare), Max Level: 45 _____ (S Rare+), Max Level: 50 _____ (U Rare), Max Level: 55 Arm Gauntlets (arm armour) equipable for Morpheus characters _____ (Normal), Max Level: 30 Evolution Level 4: Max Level 35, Normal+, Name: Peaceful Dream Gloves Satin Repose Gloves (Normal+), Max Level: 35 Evolution Level 4: Max Level 40, Rare, Name: Silk Repose Gloves Dreamhorn Sleeves (Rare), Max Level: 40 Evolution Level 4: Max Level 45, S Rare, Name: Dream Spirit Sleeves Dream Spirit Sleeves (S Rare), Max Level: 45 _____ (S Rare+), Max Level: 50 _____ (U Rare), Max Level: 55 Waist Faulds, tassets, cruises, greaves, and sabatons (lowerbody armour) equipable for Morpheus characters Silent Dream Skirt (Normal), Max Level: 30 Evolution Level 4: Max Level 35, Normal+, Name: Peaceful Dream Skirt Satin Repose Skirt (Normal+), Max Level: 35 Evolution Level 4: Max Level 40, Rare, Name: Silk Repose Skirt Dreamhorn Skirt (Rare), Max Level: 40 _____ (S Rare), Max Level: 45 _____ (S Rare+), Max Level: 50 _____ (U Rare), Max Level: 55